


Un día de verano

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adolescencia, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Referencias musicales, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Un día de verano la adolescencia se manifiesta en su estado puro.





	Un día de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: personajes no son míos

Un día de verano, treinta grados a la sombra.

Akira viste las  _Vans_  que dejan su tobillo al aire. Si transpira, nadie lo nota.

Takahiro se ha arremangado las mangas hasta los hombros. Es una camiseta negra de un concierto de Sonic Youth. Trae el rostro encendido.

Akira y Takahiro están apoyados contra la pared de ladrillos de una calle arbolada. Llevan media hora, refugiados a la sombra. Conversan de bandas que les gustan, y otras que les gustan un poco menos.

Takahiro se reserva que sabe tocar guitarra. Akira, dos años menor que él, posee conocimientos más amplios y puntos de vista que no había pensado.

A la media hora le sigue otra media hora, y luego otra más. Akira le ofrece un auricular de sus audífonos a Takahiro, y a medida que escuchan, va explicando por qué Lou Reed debería estar más valorado. Y también por qué Akira no puede valorarlo del todo, y por qué esa dualidad es lo más preciado de Lou Reed.

Las mejillas se Takahiro siguen coloreadas, pese a que ha disminuido la temperatura.

Akira se rasca los tobillos. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero ha olvidado qué. No puede ignorar cómo los dedos de Takahiro, hundidos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, sigue de manera inconsciente las pistas de la guitarra de Lou Reed.

 

 

Un día de verano, casi cuarenta grados al interior del gimnasio.

Akira desearía estar en su casa, junto al aire acondicionado. Cuando Oikawa está de buen humor se revela cruel y despiadado, y toca que sea cruel y despiadado porque Miki-chan ha aceptado ser su novia.

Takahiro trota al lado de Matsukawa, su mejor amigo. Ambos planean cómo ingresar a un festival de música para mayores de 21.

Akira oye esos planes a la distancia. Le recorre una punzada de angustia, un sentimiento que no imaginaba iba con él; se desconoce.

Matsukawa prefiere los grupos de música hip-hop electrónico, las fusiones de swing, rock, jazz y rap. Le gusta, en definitiva, la orgía musical.

Takahiro ignora las preferencias musicales de Matsukawa y le recomienda escuchar a Lou Reed. Repite a Akira, tararea algunas melodías, y mueve los dedos sobre su pecho, como si rasgara cuerdas imaginarias.

Takahiro no se ha dado cuenta que Akira los sigue de cerca. No tiene idea lo que provocan sus palabras o sus dedos en modo automático.

Matsukawa insiste que Cibo Matto es mejor. Takahiro insiste que es comparar peras con manzanas.

Oikawa extiende sus brazos para separar a Matsukawa y Takahiro. Que están hablando mucho y corriendo poco y que la cháchara es oportuna dejarla para después del entrenamiento.

La angustia de Akira se transforma en algo desagradable, irritante, y molesto. Todo indica que Matsukawa seguirá charlando con Takahiro después del entrenamiento. Ambos escucharán canciones, compartirán audífonos, y Takahiro se dejará llevar pero Akira no podrá verlo.

 

 

Un día de verano, lluvias de estación.

Takahiro corre a refugiarse en la parada del autobús. Ninguno de los autobuses que allí se detienen le acerca a casa. Las bolsas de la compra chorrean.

Algo dijo su madre de que llevara paraguas. Algo también anunciaron en el noticiario. Takahiro se acomoda los audífonos intraoculares, resignado.

Akira no se detiene por la lluvia. No lleva paraguas, no le importa. Su camiseta original de  _The Kooks_  debería soportar. Las  _Vans_  son otra historia.

Takahiro reconoce a Akira a la distancia. No hay mayor diferencia entre su cabello húmedo y su cabello seco.

A Akira no le molesta la lluvia. Con o sin ella hace calor, le explica a Takahiro. Es irremediable que, tarde o temprano, se le pegue la ropa al cuerpo, sea por agua o por sudor.

Takahiro observa al interior de sus bolsas, frutas y verduras de la estación. No parece probable que escampe pronto, y con Matsukawa quedaron de ensayar unos temas de Nirvana. Esto último no lo menciona,  _todavía_.

Resuelve que un poco de agua no afectará a la mercadería.

Akira, quien había estado evitando a Takahiro durante las prácticas, reparó en la volubilidad de sus celos. Su vergüenza que es enorme, es capaz de mantenerla a raya y esconderla.

Parece una escena sacada de una película. Todo lo que escuchan es la lluvia entre ellos.

Akira no se atreve a mencionar cómo Takahiro interpretó en el silencio la guitarra de Lou Reed.

Takahiro no sabe cómo sacar el tema del festival de música, y si Akira se animaría a infiltrarse junto a él.

Se detienen en el semáforo. La lluvia se hace más presente. Ambos mencionan  _The Rain Song_ , casi al mismo tiempo. El semáforo da luz verde.

A Takahiro le gustan los arpegios de la guitarra eléctrica, especialmente los de la  _middle section_. Akira menciona un rumor que dice que la canción surgió gracias a un comentario de George Harrison a Bonham. Takahiro imita inconscientemente los acordes de la guitarra acústica.

Se le ha abierto el mundo a Takahiro gracias a Akira. Los acordes de  _Something_  de George Harrison se hallan en  _The Rain Song_ y se desbordan como cascadas de los ojos profundos de Akira

Para Takahiro, con diecisiete años, si aquello no es amor, se le asemeja mucho.

 

 

Un día de verano, vientos de primavera.

Matsukawa hace tiempo acariciando a un gato. Es pardo, una de sus orejas está cortada.

Takahiro llega corriendo, sus mejillas encendidas en el mismo tono que su cabello.

Matsukawa se abre la americana; del bolsillo interno se asoman tres entradas al festival. No tiene idea para quién es esa entrada extra, pero la ha conseguido tal como Takahiro se lo ha pedido.

Takahiro tiembla; sus mejillas se encienden tanto que encandilan. Quiere decírselo a Matsukawa porque es su mejor amigo, pero le da miedo que, precisamente por decirlo, deje de tener un mejor amigo.

Matsukawa puede ver el conflicto incapaz de silenciarse en su rostro. No importa, hay un tiempo para todo. Toma al gato en brazos y decide llevarlo consigo hasta su casa. En el camino observa que Takahiro no trae la guitarra consigo.

Takahiro regresa al departamento. Otra cosa que no tiene consigo es a su cabeza. Se ha quedado bajo la lluvia, junto a Akira.

 

 

Un día de verano, noche abochornada

Cinco mil personas en un teatro al aire libre. La música de rock a tope sacude los vellos de los brazos de Akira. Takahiro también trae la carne de gallina, pero no es capaz de distinguir cuánto se debe a la reverberación de los parlantes, y cuánto a Akira. Solo tienen que encontrar el modo de cruzar la valla.

Matsukawa le pasa un fajo de yenes a un par de melenudos del otro lado. Una vez dentro, rompen el sello de sus entradas.

—De esta manera, si alguien duda de tu edad, le muestras tu entrada para que vean que has pasado por seguridad.

Pero es imposible que alguien les pregunte.

Adentro las normas parecen extinguirse y han retrocedido cuarenta años en el pasado, a esa década desenfrenada en que todo estaba pasando. Gente hace pasar bolsas con pegamento para esnifar. Gente rueda barriles de cerveza por la explanada. Gente desnuda. Gente amándose como si fuese el último día de la tierra.

Es imposible decir a qué huele en el ambiente. Una mezcla de sudor, hielo seco, hierba, tabaco. Una mezcla de enajenación y plenitud, embriaguez y seducción, deslumbramiento, asombro y perversión.

Matsukawa dice que ya vuelve, pero no vuelve.

Un solo de bajo crea una grieta hasta el inframundo.

En el escenario unos chicos que se parecen a los Arctic Monkeys cantan canciones como las de los Arctic Monkeys. Akira quiere oír la música de más cerca.

Ingresan voluntariamente a los confines del infierno. Akira no puede controlarse. La gente no puede controlarse.

Se abren paso hasta las graderías, y se arrebujan en un claro. A sus lados, unas chicas alaban la camiseta de Akira, la mítica  _smile face_  dibujada por Kurt Cobain. Los falsos Arctic Monkey salen de escenario. Llega un grupo con aires de Shibuya Kei. Akira se come el escenario con los ojos. Las chicas siguen fumando.

Akira también fuma algo, y bebe algo, y besa algo, y muerde algo. Y alguien le responde los besos, y le responde los mordiscos, y tiene los dedos de Takahiro rasgándole las costillas como si fueran las cuerdas de una guitarra. Suenan los Stones. Y luego suena algo que parece Cibo Matto pero no podría asegurarlo.

Tiene calor, chorrea, no es solo sudor.

La garganta se le va a abrir en dos.

Es St. Vincent. St. Vincent está en Japón.

Y hasta ahí se acuerda.

 

 

Un día de verano, el crepúsculo abre la noche antes que acabe.

Gente yace regada sobre el césped. Vasos plásticos forman cerros de basura. Preservativos usados. Colillas de cigarro.

Takahiro pasa el brazo de Akira tras su hombro. Imagina que será su primera resaca. El cabello de Akira no cambia ni con una borrachera.

Matsukawa está sentado en las graderías junto a una  _senpai._  Todo indica un encuentro fortuito.

Takahiro se siente débil. Está por amanecer. Le habría gustado ver el amanecer junto a Akira. Sus labios palpitan. ¿Y si Akira despierta y no recuerda nada?

 _The Rain Song_  antecede la salida del sol.

 

 

Un día de verano, dolor de cabeza.

Akira prueba el sabor de la resaca por primera vez. Reconoce el lugar donde ha despertado, pero no recuerda cómo ha llegado. Está en pijamas, lo que lo alivia en cierta forma. Está en su casa, en su cama.

Comete el error de descorrer las cortinas. Un hacha se entierra en su frente y abre su cráneo en dos.

Se repite que  _nunca más, nunca más._

Entonces se filtran algunos recuerdos. Y otros más, y parece que no se va a acabar.

 _Nunca_  más, se repite. _Nunca, nunca más._

 

 

Un día de verano, otros cuarenta grados en el gimnasio.

Akira se paraliza en la entrada. Takahiro conversa con Matsukawa como siempre hace. Con sus hombros relajados, tocándose el cabello cada tanto. Oikawa pasa por el lado de Akira hasta donde están Takahiro y Matsukawa. Miden fuerzas. Hacer el tonto es natural y divertido entre ellos.

Akira quisiera ser parte del mundo de Takahiro, que es espontáneo y poco calculado.

Pero se ha dicho que  _nunca más_. Así que da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

 

 

Un día de verano, un día de helados.

Akira se refugia al interior de un seven eleven, compra una paleta de limón.

Takahiro es un  _senpai_  después de todo. Si algo llegase a ocurrir entre ellos, se morirá al iniciar la primavera, cuando Takahiro egrese de tercero y entre a la universidad.

Escuchó que lo hablaba con Matsukawa. Tiene planes de irse a Osaka, a estudiar música. Hay una academia prestigiosa en Osaka. Akira tiene que hacerse a la idea desde ya.

Pero Akira no puede olvidar los dedos de Takahiro jugando en sus costillas.

Cierra los ojos. Se olvida de la paleta de limón. Es cliché escuchar Radiohead, especialmente  _Creep_. Si Thom Yorke no lo autocompadece, nadie más.

Se deja llevar. Es una canción ridículamente emo.

Alguien le quita la paleta.

Alguien le rasga la mano con su uña.

Takahiro le pregunta si va a evitarle toda la vida.

Akira dice que no. Solo hasta que se gradúe.

Takahiro quiere saber qué está oyendo.

Akira sabe que, de todas las personas, Takahiro es el único que se reirá de cómo se ha dejado arrastrar por la melancolía. Y así ocurre. Takahiro rie tanto que sus mejillas vuelven a pintarse rosas. Tienen que pasar unos minutos para que recupere la seriedad, no así el color pálido de sus mejillas.

A Takahiro también le gusta Akira.

¿No se tratan todas las canciones de eso?

 

 

Un día de verano, radiación ultravioleta.

Akira se reviste en protector solar. Duda si repetir la playera de Nirvana o la de The Kooks. Al final gana Lou Reed. Es uno de los que inició aquella aventura.

Takahiro, con capas de protector sobre su piel, se llena de pecas a los diez minutos de caminata hasta la estación de buses.

Akira piensa que Takahiro, lleno de pecas, es adorable.

Takahiro le pide a Akira que no vuelva a usar ese adjetivo, que no va con él.

Akira está convencido de que Takahiro es adorable.

El autobús llega a la montaña. El  _onsen_  donde se registran en pequeño y agradable. Reciben un folleto con los atractivos turísticos de la zona, y otro folleto con los horarios de las comidas. Vuelven a embetunarse en protector solar y siguen el sendero cerro arriba, hasta un santuario.

Akira le pregunta a Takahiro por la guitarra.

Takahiro le habla de su guitarra eléctrica que se llama Jimmy, y su guitarra acústica que se llama Bob. Es un despropósito buscarles nombres a las uñetas porque son muchas y siempre las extravía. Registra los bolsillos para probar su punto. De ellos sale una uñeta plástica color verde. Aquella en particular no la recuerda.

Akira piensa que Takahiro es genial.

Takahiro nunca se había imaginado que alguien pudiese pensar eso de él.

Akira tiene más adjetivos que añadir. No solo es genial, o adorable. Es más interesante de lo que él mismo cree. Tiene una risa bonita, una risa contagiosa. No necesita esforzarse para agradar. Se aplasta el cabello cada vez que habla. Tiene oído musical.

Las palabras de Akira lo encienden más que el sol. Pero se va el sol y el rojo no. Y al día siguiente la piel le tira, le arde, y Akira acuña un nuevo adjetivo: Takahiro es un cangrejo.

 

 

Un día de verano, un día azul.

Miki-chan se aburrió de Oikawa y lo dejó. El entrenamiento fue sereno, apacible, y terminó antes de tiempo.

Akira sigue a Takahiro hasta su casa. Vive en el  _penthouse_  de un edificio de más de treinta pisos. Un enorme ventanal por pared muestra la soledad de la ciudad bajo sus pies. Akira siente una atracción muy grande por aquella ciudad contaminada, abarrotada, pero al mismo tiempo, vacía.

Si Akira viviera en una casa así, piensa, compondría canciones azules todos los días. Casi todos los días.

La habitación de Takahiro es amplia, decorada con todas las cosas que le gusta. Posters de Sonic Youth, The Strokes, y Tame Impala. Tiene las guitarras en mostradores, y un juego de amplificadores y pedales.

Una repisa llena de vinilos. Una tornamesa. Es un presumido.

Takahiro conecta a Jimmy a los amplificadores. Jimmy es de látex negro, la correa también es negra. Takahiro viste una camiseta banca ceñida al cuerpo, y sus piernas parecen alfileres con esos pantalones skinny también negros. Es un  _rockstar_  presumido a juego con su guitarra eléctrica.

Akira conoce algunos acordes. Eso es todo.

Dejan las guitarras a un lado. La ciudad puede esperarlos unos minutos.

 

 

Un día de verano.

Akira observa los resultados del simulacro de Takahiro. Le gustaría tener las mismas notas.

Takahiro lleva las  _Vans_  de Akira, aquellas que dejan ver sus tobillos. Akira intenta meterse en uno de esos pantalones skinny, y su cabello por primera vez se le desordena en su apuro.

Una inquietud oscurece los corazones de ambos.

Takahiro sabe que todo termina en algún punto.

El tiempo pasa rápido.

A una media hora le sigue otra media hora y otra media hora más.

Y de pronto, los días de verano se cubren de nieve, y son días de invierno.

Pero eso no lo ven.

Porque ahora, en el presente, son sus días de verano.

**Author's Note:**

> _Un día de verano corrí tanto que estuve a punto de caer._   
>  _Un día de verano comí sandía a dos manos._   
>  _Un día de verano me insolé._   
>  _Un día de verano vi una puesta de sol._   
>  _Un día de verano atropellaron a un perro y manó sangre._   
>  _Un día de verano escuché Radiohead. Luego a la Britney._   
>  _Y a un día de verano,_   
>  _le continuaron muchos otros días de verano._


End file.
